


Need

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They need you. I need you." Sherlock tries to convince someone to return home. Crossover.Wholock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

"I have nothing left there." Lorraine looks at the detective steadily in the eye.  
"Your husband, or rather, wife, the Mistress, as she calls herself now, is alive."  
The ex-journalist's breath catches.  
"He's dead. I killed him. Twice."  
"So did I. Once." The man calmly replies.  
Her eyes shine with realisation and she returns his gaze with fury.  
"You tried to kill him? With a gun?"  
"A knife." Sherlock corrects.  
"You have ruined everything! Everything the Doctor and I worked for. You fool!" She nearly screams. The woman beside her places a hand on her shoulder. She brushes it off and turns to face Irene.  
"I trusted you. With everything. Stories from my past that no ordinary person would believe. But you lied to me. I didn't even know your real name. If you choose to return to England, please, go. I can assure you, your absence will be a comfort."  
The pale man on the sofa looks at the former dominatrix, surprised to see a look of desperation he has not seen in her since that fateful night. A look that makes him wonder how much Lucy Saxon means to Irene Adler. He feels as though he is an unwanted guest, intruding in a happy life that two unhappy women had built together. A soft voice breaks his train of thoughts.  
"Lucy, please. They need you. I, need you. Please." A plea, sounding almost painful.  
"The name is Lorraine." The other woman replies, before calmly walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
